buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roxasofmalice/Future Card Buddy Hunt NPC LIST
Name: Miyako Kawaii Age; 17 Gender: Female Appearence: http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=59614 for what she looks like. History: One of the Kawaii sisters living in the city. She works in the city as the head chef, waitress, attendant, and manager of the City resturant, Hinagiku. She helps feed all the fighters for their fights to come. After being saved by a man named Fira Zanagi, is constantly obsessed with him and when she is able ot get off work, she stalks him at any waking and sleeping moment. Personality: Passionate and loves her work, she works to satisfy everyone wishes. Buddy: Witch of Mischief, Iris the Tricker Buddy Skill: multiple illusions to create cafe waitresses Core Gadget: Plate Deck: DOES NOT FIGHT SERVICE: A cafe you can eat and relax at. Talk to her and get fun responces ot the many Miyako`s working there. ---- Name: Shizuha Kawaii Age: 19 Gender: Female Appearence: http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=65887 for what she looks like History: One of the Kawaii sisters living in the city. She works as head buddyfight analyst and location finder. Her eyes in the sky give her 24/7 coverage of all buddyfights and where a mass of buddyfighters are to help players find people to fight. She likes to see fights and the people through passionate fights. She doesnt really care to fight but vents out her easily angerable nature with fights. Buddy: Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu Buddy Skill: NONE NEEDED In a Relationship with: Noah Tadao Core Gadget: Microscope Deck: DOES NOT FIGHT SERVICE: Once a day per player, Pay her a fee of what she says and she will randomly messgae another player on the RP of a challenge, If the player does not respond. The battle is canceled or will be given a Buster Key by force. (DEPENDS ON GALLATIN FINAL DECISION ON THAT) ---- Name: Nanako Kawaii Age: 21 Gender: Female Appearence: http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=2434 for what she looks like History: One of the Kawaii Sisters living in the city. She manages and works as a nurse for the hospital In the center of the city. She loves to help those in need and never takes off her uniform directly and just gets a new one. However, due to a mass amount of drinking at her 18th birthday, she is susceptible to any alchoholic beverage. She becomes very flirty and affectionately demanding to her paintents. Buddy: Sage, Kuguru Buddy Skill: Regenration onto others Code Gadget: Stethoscope Deck: DOES NOT FIGHT SERVICE: When you are injured in any supernatural way, come here to be fixed up for free. If you do not get treated. Your next battle is considered a LOSS Name: Hoshi Kawaii Age: 22 Gender: Female Appearence: http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=15805 for what she looks like. History: One of the Kawaii Sisters living in the city. Manages the bus and transport system for normal humans and buddy fighters around the city. Quiet and well maintained. Most people do not see her in person and only comes out of her office for extra transport jobs. She makes sur everything runs smoothly and effectively. Likes very exposing clothing and loves watching people. Her scheudle is get up, watch the buses, check for the fun buses, eat popcorn, sleep. Buddy: Armorknight Wall Lizard Buddy Skill: X-Ray vision Core Gadget: Mini Train Deck: DOES NOT FIGHT SERVICE: Call her number from your cell or resturant to order a city cab or bus to help transport you location to location. ---- Name: Kasumi Kawaii Age: 19 Gender: Female Appearence: http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=43888 History: One of the many Kawaii sisters living in the city. Runs another cafe however for people 18 and up. A cafe in the city for just humans to relax an unwind that goes into the night. She works as the bartender and Cafe bunny girl. She likes to dress up and have fun. While she does not like her job. She likes getting extra money for her family to live on. In her Free time she loves to shop which is why she`s always suck doing the same job. Buddy: http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_of_the_Round_Table,_King_Arthur Buddy Skill: NONE Core Gadget: Bunny ears Deck: DOES NOT HAVE ONE Service: Bar owner for 18 up only. Same as Cafe but for characters over 18+. can get away from children iis the point. ---- Name: Chiyoko Kawaii Age: 16 Gender: Female Appearence: http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=69716 History: One of the Kawaii Sisters living in the City. Runs the Area`s chain of card shops for new and old platers to buy cards. Very FLustered and Natural. She likes to help anyone as much as she can to learn the greatness of buddyfighting. Has an obsession for Soda and loves to drink down whole tanks in one sitting. She is 121 pounds as she is the thinnest out of all the sisters. Buddy: Armorknight Cerberus "A" In a Relationship with: Kaito Ezar Service: GO to her to buy any cards you want MINUS BR (FAKE MONEY REQUIRED) ---- Name: Takara Kawaii Age; 13 Gender: Female Appearence: http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=28207 History: The youngest Kawaii Sister in the family. The most mature of the family. She is the assitant and right hand woman to ``The Master`` of the City. Her youngness scares most people away from her due to her obsession to perfectly do her bosses bidding. People suspect her as a sort of slave to him by her chains, She is NOT A slave but just his right hand woman. She does not mind all the criticism as long as her boss is happy. Loves cake and sweets. Buddy: http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Destruction_Dragon_Emperor,_Gatastol Buddy Skill: FLight Core Gadget: Headband Deck: DOES NOT OWN ONE Service: To be a lolicon maid. Nuff said In a sort of kind of stalker, stalkee relationship with Kirito Ezar Name: Rukia Kawaii Age: 24 Gender: Female Appearence: http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/character.php?id=15611 for what she looks like. History: The oldest of the Kawaii Sisters living in the City. She works as a Buster Key manager and battles people for Buster keys when People run out. She is confident and Matrue for her age, but has a flirtatious side to her. She loves to tease people who lose their keys to play with her sister as she loves watching the hilarious moments ensue. She does fight and loves to battle. However she does not have an actual buddy though. She is just an incredible player. She in a snese does not like to be a Kawaii as they are marketed in the city as Hot female assistants. She decided to dye her hair Blonde to avoid being looked at like one too Buddy: Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon Buddy Skill: NONE Core Gadget: All purpose In a relationship with: BC Vergoldet Deck: BUSTER BARRAGE Flag: Dragon World Buddy: Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon Monsters - 18 Size 3 - 4 4x Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon Size 2 - 6 3x Emigurette Dragon 3x Tail Sword Dragon Size 1 - 8 4x Blade Wing Dragon 4x Bronze Shield Dragon Spells - 25 4x Blue Dragon Shield 3x Dragoenergy 3x Dragogenius 4x Dragon Barrier 4x Dragonic Formation 2x Dragonic Paratrooper 3x Ultimate Buddy! 2x White Dragon Shield Items - 4 4x Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle Impacts - 3 3x Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce Category:Blog posts